Knogler
Typer af knogler beskrive forskellige typer af knogler (rørknogler, terningeformede knogler, flade knogler, korte/uregelmæssige knogler). thumb|Typer af knogler Vi kan dele knoglerne op i 4 typer: ; Rørknogler (long bones) : Lange knogler, bestående af én diafyse, epifyser og epifyse-skiver/linier. Diafysen består hovedsageligt af kompakt knoglevæv, inderst et stort hulrum der er fyldt op af knoglemarv. Epifyserne består hovedsageligt af spongiøst knoglevæv. ; Terningformere knogler (short bones) : Små runde eller kubiske knogler. Består af kompakt knogle i overfladen mens midten består af spongiøst knogle. ; Fladeknogler (flatbones) : Fladt og evt. kurvet udseende. Samme opbygning som terningeformede knogler, primære formål er at beskytte organerne. ; Korte/uregelmæssige knogler (irregular bones) : Alle andre knogler der ikke hører under de tre ovenstående kategorier. Placering af knogletyperne beskrive hvor de forskellige knogletyper findes. ; Rørknogler : Findes i vores lemmer, over(humurus)- og underarm(ulna og radius), låret(femur), skinneben(tibia og fibula), hånden(phalanx og metacarpal) og fødder(pahlanx og metatarsal). ; Terningformere knogler : Inde i hånd(carpal-ledene)- og fodrod(tarsal-ledene). ; Fladeknogler : Dele af kraniet, skulderbladet(scabula), hofteskålens vinger, brystben(sternum), ribben(costa). ; Korte/uregelmæssige knogler : Dele af kraniet, rygsøjlen(columna vertebra), ansigtsknogler. Opbygningen og vækst af en rørknogle beskrive opbygningen af en rørknogle, herunder kort beskrive hvorledes knoglen vokser. thumb|upright=1.5|Opbygning af en rørknogle Rørknoglen består af diafyse (skaftet) med en epifyse (endestykket) enten den ene eller begge ender. Diafysen er opbygget som et rør, bestående hovedsageligt af kompakt knogle, samt lidt spongiøs knogle på indersiden. Hulrummet i midten kalder vi det medullære tværsnit, som er fyldt med rødt og gult knoglemarv. Epifysen består primært af spongiøs knogle med et lag af kompakt knogle i overfladen. Diafyse og epifyse separeres af en epifyseplade hos børn, der bliver til en epifyselinie hos vokse. Knoglens vækst i længden sker i epifysepladerne, der er tykke i voksealderen og derefter bliver tyndere når vi vokser mindre, hos vokse er der kun en linie tilbage. Histologisk opbygning kort besrive den histologiske opbygning af en knogle herunder periost, kompakt og spongiøst knoglevæv. thumb|organsik, uorgansik Vores knogler består af ca. 35% organisk og 65% uorganisk materiale. Det organiske materiale bestå hovedsageligt af kollagen samt forskellige proteiner, dette giver knoglen sin smidighed og fleksible natur. Det uorganiske materiale består af en række kalksalte, heriblandt hydroxiapatit og calciumfosfatkrystaller, som giver knoglen sin styrke og hårdhed. Sammen udgør disse komponenter hvad vi kan kalde "den armerede beton" som knoglen består af. Har vi for lidt organisk materiale vil vores knogle blive porøse og frakturer opstår nemt (sygdom: osteogenesis imperfecta). Omvendt hvis vi har forlidt uorganisk materiale, bliver vores knogler bløde (sygdom: osteomalacia). Vi kan inddele knoglevæv i to typer: ; Kompaktthumb|kompakt : Har en kompakt knogle struktur. Er opbygget systematisk i lameller der ligger i cirkler rundt om centrale kanaler med blodkar. Fordelt mellem lamellerne er osteocytter. Hver af disse enheder kalder vi en osteon. Kompaktknogle udgør ca. 80% af kroppens totale knoglemasse. ; Spongiøstthumb|spongy : har en porøs struktur, udgør ca. 20% kroppens totale knoglemasse. Er opbygget af såkaldte trabeculae, der er opbygget af systematisk placerede lameller der ligger i cirkler langs med trabecula. Fordelt imellem lamellerne er osteocyter. På overfladen af trabecula findes osteoclaster. Imellem de forskellige trabeculae er der hulrum, disse er fyldt med gul og rød knoglemarv, samt blodkar. Canaliculi ligger mellem osteocytterne, hvilke er som arme der forbinder dem, så næringen lettere kan diffundere over.. Bindevæv: ; Periosteum : Er det yderste lag af knoglen og dækker hele overfladen, med undtagelse af hvor der er artikulær brusk tilstede. Består af et indre cellelag og ydre fiberlag. Sener går igennem for at sidde fast på knoglen indenunder. Der løber mange vener og arterier samt nerver i dette lag, som forsyner knoglen med nærringstoffer. Knoglens vækst i diameter sker i cellelaget, hvor der er osteoblaster og osteoclaster tilstede. Knoglen er stærkest langs med 'lines of stress', hvor trykket naturligt bliver fordelt ned gennem knoglen. Knoglernes latinske betegnelser angive navne på skulderågets og bækkenets knogler, de lange rørknogler på lår, underben, overarm og underarm på dansk og/eller latin. thumb|Knogler Der findes (ca.) 206 kngoler i det voksne menneske. Se billede for de latinske betegnelser. Ryggens Anatomi kort beskrive ryggens anatomi, herunder angive antallet af ryghvirvler cervicalt, thoracalt og lumbalt. thumb|upright=0.7|ryg anatomi Columna Vertebrae består af 24 vertebra (ryghvirvler) samt 2 knogler. 7 cervicale, 12 thoracale, 5 lumbale, 1 sacrum og 1 coccygeal. : Antallet af ryghvirvler kan nemt huskes ud fra ''spisetiderne, kl 7 morgenmad-cervicale, kl 12 frokost-thoracale og kl 5 middag-lumbale.'' Ryghvirvel, bækken og skulderåget beskrive struktur og funktion af en ryghvirvel, bækkenet og skulderåget. Ryghvirvel thumb|upright=0.7|Vertebrae thumb|upright=0.7|Herniated med det er sommerfuglen der er interessant Vertebrae er forskellige alt efter placering. Overordnet består den af en ventralt liggende body, som er den vægtbærende del. Dorsalt er der en tværtap, ledtap og rygtap samt en en hvirvelkanal i midten. Columna Vertebraes har 5 hovedfunktioner: * Støtte hoved og torso * Tillader bevægelse af disse * Beskytte rygmarven (medulla spinalis) * Lade spinalnerver gå ud fra rygmarven * Et sted hvor muskler kan hæftes til Bækken thumb|upright=0.7|Bækkenet Funktionen af bækkenet er at være forankringssted for underekstremiteten, at støtte kroppens vægt og beskytte organer. Kvinders bækken adskiller sig fra mænds ved at være bredere, kortere og mere mobilt. Coccyx sidder forenden af sacrum. Skulderåget/skulderbuen thumb|upright=0.7|skulderåg Består af scapula og clavicula. Funktionen af skulderåget er at sørge for stor mobilitet for overekstremiteten. Intervertebral diskus beskrive opbygning og funktion af en intervertebral diskus. Bruskskive, der giver støtte og forhindrer slid. Det er effektiv affjedring. Det tryk, som forplanter sig op gennem rygsøjlen, når man træder ned på et hårdt underlag, dæmpes ved, at de intervertebrale diske presses sammen. Samtidig tillades små bevægelser mellem vertebrae. Disci intervertebrales’ indre del, nucleus pulposus (blød masse) er omgivet af det ydre lag, annulus fibrosus (en fibrøs ring). Hånden og fodens skelet i hovedtræk beskrive opbygningen af hånden og fodens skelet. Hånd Fod Osteogene celler redegøre kort for funktionen af osteogene celler, osteoblaster, osteocytter og osteoclaster. Osteoblaster Danner knoglematrix ved at producere kollagen, proteoglykaner og matrixvesikler som indeholde calciumfosfat. Bliver til osteocytter når den har dannet nok knoglematrix. Laver osteosyntese. Osteocytter Vedligeholder knoglevævet og ligger stationært i lacunae (imellem lamellerne i osteonerne). De ligger rundt om blodårerne. Osteoclaster Nedbryder knogler matrix, ved udskilde enzymer og laver et surt miljø. Meget store celler - flere kerner. Knoglemodellering beskrive hvorledes knoglemodelering/remodelering foregår og reguleres. thumg|remodellering thumb|Calciumhomeostase Reguleres af hormoner, blandt af thyreoideahormon, der stimulere osteogene celler. Løsner calcium til blodet og binder nyt i knoglematrix. Foregår hele tiden i hele skelettet, i gennemsnit bliver hele skelettet udskiftet pr. 10 år. En BMU, basic multicellular unit, er en midlertid samling af osteoclasts og osteblasts, der rejser gennem knoglevævet og erstatter gammelt knoglevæv med nyt knogle matrix. Fx ved kompakt knoglevæv: osteoclasts nedbryder knoglematrix i en tunnel, hvor der kommer en blodåre. Herefter bevæger osteoblaster sig over og danner nyt knoglematrix, igen og igen, indtil en osteon er formet. Kategori:Bevægeapparatet